


fuck that dead guy in particular

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Thanatos apparently isn't fond of Sisyphus.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	fuck that dead guy in particular

Thanatos rarely comments on Zagreus’ keepsakes or boons. As long as they make him stronger, it doesn’t matter which god or shade he’s sought the aid of for this escape attempt.

There is an exception, apparently.

Zagreus thinks nothing of summoning Sisyphus and Bouldy to aid him in a challenge against Thanatos, but Sisyphus’ appearance turns Thanatos’ expression distinctly peeved. Even after the pair disappear and Zagreus is picking up the scattered obols, Thanatos is still glaring at the spot where Sisyphus was.

“You and Sisyphus don’t get on, Than?” Zagreus asks. Thanatos is usually a consumate professional, bringing in every shade the same way without singling out anyone for special treatment.

“Even you must know why that man has the sentence he does,” Thanatos says, eyes narrowed.

“Something about cheating death, though I don’t know the details.” As usual, no one tells him anything important. “I know you take your job seriously, but-“

“He locked me in a box. For a month.”

“Ah,” says Zagreus. “That’d do it, yeah.”


End file.
